kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Game Starts
Known as Game Starts, players begin the game by selecting one of the backstories available to set a starting preference of skills and items to start off with. Full details on the characters and their stats and equipment can be found on their own page, accessed by clicking their name. Start-Offs Wanderer * Starts the Player in the town of Blister Hill with 1,000 Cats, two Basic First Aid Kits, and an Unknown quality Horse Chopper. Starts with 1 in all Stats. The Freedom Seekers * Starts the Player with six characters in the town of Waystation, a few Building Materials, several Wooden Backpacks, some Wheatstraw, and 4,000 Cats. Five of the members have a 1 in all Stats, the remaining character among them is an "Old Soldier" with higher combat Stats. Also starts the game with the Storm House, Storage: Wheatstraw, and Wheat Farm already researched. The Retired Captain * Starts the Player in the town The Hub with no Cats, increased combat Stats, bad relations with the The Holy Empire, and great relations with The Empire. Comes equipped with a Leather Shirt, some Samurai Clothpants, a pair of Drifter's Boots, and a Metal Purity quality Horse Chopper. As well as some Gohan for food and some Standard first aid kit. The Wandering Trader * Starts the player in a random town with increased relations with the Traders Guild. The player starts with no Cats, but has several Trade Goods in their inventory. Including some Gohan for food and Standard first aid kit. The player starts with 1 in all Stats and is also accompanied by a Pack Bull equipped with a Bull Backpack. The Holy Sword * Starts the player in a random town with an Edgewalkers quality Nodachi, and bad relations with both The Holy Nation and the Imperial Lords. Has 100 Cats, a Bounty of 10,000 on them, some basic clothing, and a Standard first aid kit. Nodachi has a cutting damage from 2 to 2.2 (compared to a maximum of 1.8 which can be reached with crafting). Rock Bottom * Starts out in the middle of nowhere with only 5 health for your left arm and an Unknown quality Iron Club for a weapon. No Cats, food, or clothing, 1 in all Stats, and already Malnourished. This is one of the harder Game Starts. Nobodies * Starts with 5 characters in a random town with no Cats. Each character has 1 in all Stats, two Basic First Aid Kits, and an Unknown quality Iron Club. The Cannibal Hunters *Start with 5 characters in a random cannibal village with no Cats. 4 character has 5 in all combat and athletic Stats. The fifth has 20 in stealth, thievery and athletic Stats. Guy with a dog * Starts in a random town with 13 Cats, 1 in all Stats, a Basic First Aid Kit, and an Unknown quality Iron Club. Is also accompanied by a baby Mountain Dog. The dog has a 45-55 in all combat Stats, however due to the penalties from being a baby it's Stats often end up in the negative at the beginning. Over time the dog will Age and the penalty will lessen, and eventually become a bonus. Category:Beginnings Category:Info